¡Joder! Estoy enamorado
by Lolo18
Summary: "Quiero que me sientas cerca de ti, bailar con nuestro amor en un susurro de sensaciones, no me quiero separar de ti porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú"


**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Feliz de haber regresado.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

Mientras escribía escuchaba: _**The Child In Us & Sentence / Enigma & Era**_

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**¡Joder! Estoy enamorado...**_

Hoy regresaba a Japón, después de haber estado 7 años en el extranjero. Había llamado a sus padres y luego a su hermana para avisar. Solo estaría unos días.

El vuelo aterrizó exitosamente, y con entusiasmo bajó del avión. Cogió su equipaje y luego salió al estacionamiento.

Como lo había planeado, ahí estaba aparcada su MV Augusta F4 1078 cc. Se acercó y la acarició.

- Te extrañé bebé - susurró y luego la montó. - Sigues igual de hermosa, sexy. - le dio un beso al volante. - Es hora de arrancarte suspiros. - deslizó la pequeña llave y la prendió, el motor hizo un suave rugido y luego retrocedió para salir a la carretera.

Recordó las calles y las casas con entusiasmo, extrañaba Japón. Pero irse a Francia era un reto que debía cumplir, la fotografía se había convertido en su vida y él no dejaría escapar una oportunidad como ésa.

Fotografió mentalmente el paisaje, sin duda que prefería una y mil veces vivir allí, pero tenía un trabajo y una vida estable en el otro país, que no podía perder.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- ¡Vamos Hinata! Y así conoces a mi hermano -

- Lo siento Ino, debo terminar este escrito - Hinata la ignoró y siguió escribiendo en la computadora.

- No seas aguafiestas, te encantará conocerlo ¡anda! - cruzó sus manos al nivel de la nariz.

- ¡Ino ya! Tu hermano no me pondrá 10 en esta materia y sabes que si no termino, mi padre me corta la cabeza y hace un ritual de oscuridad eterna con ella. - suspiró cansada.

- Apenas son las 9:00 de la mañana, puedes terminarlo en la tarde. ¡Por favor Hinata, eres mi mejor amiga! -

- ¿Por qué suplicas tanto? - la miró algo severa e Ino empezó a tragar saliva con fuerza. - Es tu hermano el que llega, no Travis Fimmel -

- Bien, pequeña cerebrito, mi hermano no será Travis Fimmel pero como modelo no se moriría de hambre -

- Lo siento, no puedo acompañarte - estaba cansada de las súplicas de Ino, ella estaba ocupada y punto.

- Si no vas conmigo le diré a tu padre que tienes un gato llamado Pelusa en tu armario -

Hinata dio un respingo como si le hubiesen nombrado al mismo demonio. Si su padre se enteraba que cuidaba de un animal, no solo la mataría a ella sino a él.

- Debo estar temprano Ino, conozco a tu hermano y me traes a casa. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. -

Ino chilló de felicidad y la abrazó con fuerza. Se había echo la idea de que Naruto y Hinata hacían una buena pareja y que tal vez, solo tal vez, el se quedaría con ellos un tiempo más.

Pero solo era un pensamiento egoísta. Sabía lo mucho que sufriría Hinata si se enamoraba de él.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- ¡Ya debe estar por llegar! - gritó Ino emocionada haciendo suspirar a sus padres.

- ¡Cálmate Ino! ¿Puedes? Has pasado todo el santo día pegando gritos de aquí para allá - Kushina estaba cansada.

- Lo siento mamá. - se escuchó el rugido de un motor a lo lejos y el brusco freno de una motocicleta. - ¡Llegó! -

La MV Augusta F4 1078 cc, paró justo en el frente, Hinata miró curiosa sin duda que ese chico parecía un modelo de revista porno, vio como deslizó los dedos por debajo del casco negro y luego se lo quitó lentamente, las hebras doradas juguetearon con el viento y el corazón le bombeo con fuerza.

¡Ese hombre era magnífico!

Observó también como Ino se le abalanzaba encima y él sonreía, sus padres lo abrazaron y...

¡Joder! La estaba mirando.

- Naruto ella es mi mejor amiga - Ino le dio un empujoncito a su amiga por detrás dejándola muy cerca de él.

- Es un gusto conocerte, Hinata - le sonrió y ella no podía apartarle la vista.

- Hola - susurró.

- ¡Bien! Vayamos a almorzar - gritó Ino emocionada, pero Hinata cayó en cuenta de su artículo.

- Yo debo retirarme, adiós -

Pero antes de que se retirara, Naruto la agarró por un brazo.

- Quédate - sus profundos ojos azules la penetraron y ella sin decir nada los siguió.

No fue, sino, hasta que se montaron en el auto que se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba tan idiota delante de alguien? ¡Era una estúpida!

Naruto la miraba de reojo, le parecía hermosa y delicada. Quería conocerla, pero sabía que no debía ilusionarla. Sin embargo esa pequeña y perfecta boca lo insitaban a probarla. ¡Esa mujer la habían echo en el mismo infierno!

Era perfectamente irresistible.

Deseó tocarla y como por telepatía ella rozó uno de sus dedos contra los suyos. La descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo fue impresionante. Era tan jodidamente exquisito todo lo que Hinata causaba en él. Incluso era capaz de desnudarla delante de todos y hacerle el amor.

¿Pero que mierda?

Decidió voltear agitado antes de que se despertara su otra cabeza. Kushina resopló emocionada cuando vio que su marido se estacionaba, en todo el frente del puesto de Ramen. Tanto ella como Naruto bajaron del auto a toda velocidad.

- Es su plato favorito - le susurró Minato a Hinata y ésta rió divertida.

Buscaron una mesa y se sentaron, una vez que habían comido Minato y Kushina se pararon a bailar e Ino había ido al baño, así que Naruto decidió hablar con Hinata.

- Y dime, ¿que haces? - posó una mano en su mejilla y luego se apoyó el codo de la mesa.

- Soy escritora - suspiró. - Bueno, estudio para ser una -

- ¡Que bien! Yo soy fotógrafo. -

- ¿En serio? - Hinata lo miró emocionada - ¿Podrías mostrarme alguno de tus trabajos? -

- Esta noche paso a buscarte - ella trató de negarse pero él se le adelantó. - ¡No acepto un no! -

- Pero Naruto...-

- A las 7:00pm en el muelle. - se tomó lo último que quedaba de su trago y salió disparado por la puerta.

Ella solo pudo sonreír.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Hinata paró justo en el frente del gran lago, junto al árbol. Cerró los ojos y sintió el viento fresco de la noche. Unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron y con la voz ronca susurró en su oído.

- ¿Puedes ver las estrellas encima del lago? - ella abrió los ojos y las vio.

- Si - susurró.

- Ese es otro mundo, el que ya nadie cree. - respiró sobre su cuello haciéndola estremecer - Donde hay magia -

- La magia no existe -

Siempre había escuchado a su padre decir lo mismo cuando ella era pequeña, sin embargo se dedicó a creer en dragones y hadas mágicas. Pero una vez que creció todo fue distinto.

- ¿Eso crees? - Hinata asintió. - Cierra los ojos -

Naruto afianzó más su agarre y ella le obedeció. Le quitó las zandalias para luego guiarla hacia el frente, sintió el agua chocar contra sus pies y quiso abrir los ojos.

- No lo hagas, aún no. - Naruto susurró en su oído. Siguió caminando y luego de haber encontrado el punto exacto le volvió a susurrar - Ahora hazlo -

Hinata los abrió lentamente haciendo que le temblaran los párpados. Vio la luz de la luna chocar contra sus rostros, las estrellas iluminandoles el paso y el lago hasta la cintura.

- Esto es la magia. - se acercó un poco más - Hinata -

Le rozó los labios nervioso, pero ella terminó por cortar la distancia y besarlo con efusividad.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Ésas 4 semanas que habían pasado, trataba de huirle. No quería volver a repetir lo de la otra noche, pero se le había echo extremadamente imposible dejarlo de ver. Siempre la buscaba al trabajo, a la universidad, a la casa. Y lo peor de todo es que había descubierto que lo amaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ino entró un poco enojada a la habitación de Hinata.

- No estoy de humor, vete por favor -

- ¡Eres estúpida! -

- ¡Cállate! -

Hinata se paró molesta e Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca había alzado la voz.

- ¡Todo esto no hubiese pasado si tu no hubieses insistido aquella vez, ahora déjame sola! - se lanzó a la cama acunando su cara entre las almohadas.

- Debes decirle que lo amas - más calmada se sentó a su lado.

- ¡No! - gritó ahogada.

- Entonces por lo menos acompañame a despedirlo -

- ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? Estoy aquí sufriendo por él, y tu me pides que vaya a despedirlo - se levantó. - ¡Bien! Si eso quieres lo haré -

- Hinata -

Pero antes de que la detuviera, ella ya había salido. Esto no le gustaba para nada.

Ino la miró gran parte del tiempo, mientras que apretaba con fuerza el volante. ¡Todo esto era su culpa! Si no hubiese insistido en que se conocieran, esta partida fuese menos dolorosa. Aparcó el auto en uno de los lugares vacíos en el estacionamiento, y se bajaron, luego entraron al aeropuerto y ahí vieron a Naruto abrazando a sus padres.

- Y comes bien - le dijo Kushina pellizcándole el brazo. - Ahí esta tu hermana. -

Ino lo abrazó con ternura, pero él alzó la vista y vio lo que tanto temía encontrar justo ese día.

- Hinata - susurró dolido.

- Ten cuidado con lo que le dices Naruto, ella es muy sensible -

- Lo sé -

Apartó a su hermana y tanto como sus padres, los dejaron solos.

- Adiós - giró su vista dolida y molesta.

- Siento no poder quedarme -

- No hay problema, solo fue una aventura ¿no? - cerró los ojos asqueada.

- Deja de decir tonterías - su voz sonó enfadada - Nunca fuiste una aventura. -

Los ojos de Hinata se empaparon en lágrimas, lo amaba ¡maldición! Y tenerlo así de cerca le condenaba el alma.

- Yo me voy - giró el cuerpo decidida pero él la abrazó por detrás pegando su frente, en la parte trasera de la cabeza de ella.

- Quédate - alzó una mano y la puso justo en el corazón de Hinata. - Aquí -

Ella lloró con más fuerza, quería que la soltara. ¡No! Quería que la besara.

- Muy tarde ¿no lo crees? Naruto - la voz se le requebrajaba.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Porque ya regalé mi corazón - puso las manos débiles en los brazos de él para apartarlo, pero éste afianzó más su agarre.

- ¿A quién lo diste? - sentía miedo.

- No me hagas decirlo, sino moriré aquí mismo -

- Dilo - exigió. - ¿Quién tiene tu corazón Hinata? -

Hinata apretó más fuerte los párpados, soltando gruesas lágrimas.

- Naruto - susurró - Tú tienes mi corazón desde que te vi llegar -

Un gemido de dolor se escuchó salir de los labios de él.

- ¡Adiós! - semigritó ella y se separó de sus brazos.

Corrió débilmente, llegó a la puerta y rozando sus dedos con la manilla giró la cabeza y lo miró llena de lágrimas.

Naruto la observó estático, el nudo en su garganta le hizo dolerle la nuez, tragó saliva y las lágrimas que estuvo tratando de retener, le recorrieron el rostro con fuerza.

Hinata cerró los ojos y abriendo las puertas; salió.

- Duele - se tocó el corazón - Duele mucho estar sin ti, Hinata -

Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sorprendido se las secó con los dedos y luego las vio. Un poderoso pensamiento atacó su mente.

- ¡Joder! Estoy enamorado...- agarró su equipaje lo más rápido que pudo y se echó a correr.

¡No podía irse a Francia, no sin ella! La vio a lo lejos caminar encajonada.

- ¡Hinata! -

Ella volteó sorprendida, vio como tiró su equipaje a un lado y corrió para abrazarla.

Naruto la cogió entre sus brazos y la alzó hasta besarla. Hinata estaba feliz, sintió algo cálido en su corazón, y no pudo evitar reír.

- ¡TE AMO! - le gritó emocionado.

- Esta es la magia Naruto - le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

- Sin ti no me voy -

- Igual, no dejaría de amarte - rozó sus labios. - Jamás dejaría de hacerlo -

_"Quiero que me sientas cerca de ti, bailar con nuestro amor en un susurro de sensaciones, no me quiero separar de ti porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú"_


End file.
